Let It Blossom
by Sumra
Summary: Natsuki Kuga meets Shizuru Fujino, a psychologist through Reito Kanzaki, Mai's new boyfriend. OOC.


It was a beautiful summer afternoon, and Natsuki Kuga was at her writing desk, scribbling furiously on her yellow notepad. The evidence of unhygienic lunch; a mayonnaise cheese sandwich, latest Apple I-phone and keys of the latest model of Ducati; fondly called Duran, were scattered on the table.

Her tongue was out. Precisely, she was concentrating hard on something but without much gain as she yet again tore off a page and threw it in the bin beside the table. The bin was almost filled with such kinds of sheets crumpled into popcorn balls. At another time, Natsuki would have patted herself for the master shots since none of the ball had fallen out of the basket. But not today, today she was busy and having a real hard time. But Natsuki had never been among the losers, a bit of a tube light sometimesbut never a looser, and she was going to crack it down no matter how difficult or hard it was. And this time, she was determined not to tear a single page. Then, just when she was sure to get a fantastic idea her I-phone chose to rang. And so, she missed it and blamed the caller instead.

"What?" She snarled into the phone apparently not pleased with the disruption.

"Called to remind you of today. Retro Bar…uhhm and yes try to make it by seven Natsuki." Came a bubbly voice over the phone. It was Mai, Natsuki's longtime and only close friend, well one of the only friends.

"Yeah, yeah. Your boyfriend is going to be there and you want me to meet him."

"Just don't come in your pajamas Natsuki. That's what I am really afraid of."

"Of course not," Natsuki retorted but carried on smoothly, "Don't worry I will be there." And the line went dead. Natsuki smiled before keeping the I-phone back on the table and turning back to her notepad. Back to work. Soon, and yet again, another page found itself in the wastebasket.

A few hours later, there were more popcorn paper balls outside the bin than inside it. Not that she had missed any of her shots but since the bin had got completely filled, most of the them had bounced to the floor. Now it was over and Natsuki was satisfied with her work. She did not mind the hard work till the work was done well. Not well, it had to be perfect and perfect it was. She gave it a last look before moving out of her seat. Exhausted, she yawned and stretched her arms and happened to look at the clock on the wall as she did so. It showed fifteen past seven, and she was supposed to be at the bar by seven. She cursed the clock and ran into her room to change, taking care not to forget to change her pajamas especially.

Before settling comfortably in the car, since Duran was given for servicing, Natsuki double-checked everything. She had her phone, house keys, wallet, credit card and she was wearing jeans. A last look in the rear view mirror and she jammed at the accelerator, pulling the car out of the garage and on the road.

In less than fifteen minutes, Natsuki was at the bar and pulling her car into the parking lot. She scrambled out, gave her car keys to the valet and made a dash towards the main building.

The place was packed and Natsuki was having a hard time making her way through the crowd. Soon she was spotted by Mai who waved her over. Dressed in orange jumper suite, Mai curvaceous body was too evident. Natsuki was surprised but not shocked. She always knew that Mai had a curvaceous body and filled out boobs but she had never been the type of girl to expose. Seems the guy is extra special. Natsuki smiled at that. But before she had the chance to speak about the mystery man with Mai, she was hurled forward by a hand and brought in front of one. And not just a man, a massive man. He was over six feet tall while she herself was close to five ten. Natsuki was about to excuse herself when Mikoto, Mai's apprentice jumped in between and introduced him as her brother Reito Kanzaki. Apparently, it had been Mikoto's hand, Natsuki acknowledged. Mai too soon moved beside them and the mystery was clear.

And it made sense as well. It was obvious that Mai and Reito would have met through Mikoto. But how and when, remained a question. Reito seemed fine to her. He was a lot better than Mai's ex Tai..Tae.. whatever his name was. Diminishing the thought, Natsuki turned towards Mai who seemed genuinely concerned about Natsuki's approval.

"I have heard a lot about you from Mai. I was curious about meeting you." Reito spoke first and Natsuki seemed to like his sincerity.

"Same here." Natsuki laughed, "Mai had been prodding me to meet you for a week and I am glad that we have finally met."

"Ah. Oh, and this is my former classmate and best friend." Natsuki turned towards her left and was surprised that she had not noticed the presence of another person between them. Oddly, she felt a bit embarrassed or maybe it were the eyes of the person that caught her completely off guard. She couldn't help but stare at the red hue. _But how was it possible_, she mused to herself, _how could somebody's eyes be crimson_. But they were and she was mesmerized by them, and in a surprising way.

"I am Shizuru Fujino." The crimson-eyed girl spoke breaking Natsuki's chain of thoughts. Natsuki blushed as she realized that how rude she would have seemed.

"I am used to it." Shizuru smiled reassuringly, which made Natsuki blush harder. Shizuru giggled at that.

"Oh! I am Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki said after a pause suddenly realizing that she had to introduce herself as well.

"Nice to meet you." Shizuru offered her hand to Natsuki, who gladly took it, "Reito and I were together at the Kyoto University."

"So you are originally from Kyoto? Now I understand that why you have such a strange accent." Natsuki blushed, "I mean it is not strange…its..its….."

"Yeah that is why I have the strange accent." Shizuru cut her off with a smile.

"Oh! Let's have some drinks and then we will talk." Reito guided her over to the seat reserved for her.

"Mai tell me that you are an automobile engineer." Natsuki asked after she had ordered a beer for herself. Mai had wine, while Mikoto had ordered juice. _Weird choice, but thats her. _Shizuru had whisky which Natsuki felt was too strong for women.

"Yes, I work with Daisuke Corporation. I have been with them for a couple of years now." It was while before Reito answered. He took a sip from his glass before continuing, "They are good people. They pay me well and I like my job."

"Reito is the country head and manages Japan." Added Mai, proudly.

"That is so cool." Natsuki kept her glass down, "I love your Ducati, man! It is most beautiful thing on wheels." Reito was surprised at the outburst.

"Natsuki is a Ducati fan. She owns one as well." Mai explained.

"The XLAR model. Right now I have given it for servicing but I like its design. It is much better than the one that you are now planning to take out."

"The new model is a bit of trouble. But we are still working on it and it is in the final step. There have been quite objections to it but there are still two months before its launch. But how did you know about that anyway?"

"I have my own sources." Natsuki winked before turning to attention to the French Fries in her plate.

"Oh, yeah of course! It is your Dad who told you, isn't it Natsuki?" Mai exclaimed as realization hit her, "Natsuki's Dad Diasuke Ohara is the CEO and your boss, Reito." Mai gently slapped Reito on the shoulder.

"Then maybe I should be comfortable with my boss's daughter." Reito smiled mischievously at Mai.

"Hey…" Mai started off but was interrupted by Shizuru, "Ohara..but you are Kuga, isn't it?" Mai looked uneasily at Natsuki.

"My parents are divorced," Natsuki said after a pause, "I took my mother's last name after it happened."

"I am sorry." Shizuru crimson grayed as she apolizised.

"It's okay. It's been ten years. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Ara, but I shouldn't have asked."

"But you didn't know. Good thing that you asked and now you know," Natsuki smiled before continuing, "But you haven't told us what you do?"

"Shizuru is a physcho…physcho..what was it?" Mikoto stirred her juice as she tried to remember the term. How could she forget it so soon when she had just been told about it in the morning itself, and that too by her dear brother Reito. He had also explained her how to spell it correctly and her she had once again forgotten it or even what it meant.

"Psychologist Mikoto, and thanks." Shizuru answered, "I have recently shifted to Tokyo. Business isn't great but I am sailing as for now."

"Of course it will improve once people come to know about it. After all hasn't it been just two months since you settled here?" Mai asked curiously.

"Ha! But Shizuru is such a workaholic, telling her to chill is like pushing a wall out of you way."

"Ne, Reito-san, now you are being cruel to me," Shizuru pouted. _What was that all about_, Natsuki thought to herself, _she is a bit of a teaser, huh?_

"Just the fact, Shizuru dear. It won't do you any harm." Reito answered with a smug. "Ani! I want to dance." Mikoto began to push her brother out of his chair. _This is not supposed to be happening_, Natsuki thought irritably, staring at the sister and brother duo,_ hopefully not_.

"Let us first finish our drinks and then will move downstairs," Reito said regaining his balance.

"No, I want to dance right now." _Why did they have to bring this kid..oh gosh!_ Reito, to Natsuki's shock, started to get up and looked at them in anticipation.

"No problem. We are almost done anyway." Shizuru kept her drink down, straightened her skirt and walked towards Mikoto, kindly looking into her eyes. Mai followed, and all of them were looking at Natsuki.

"French Fries, anyone?" Natsuki asked innocently, pointing at her half-filled plate.

Mikoto, suddenly, went towards her and stuffed all of them into her mouth. Once she had managed to push them down her throat, she clasped at Natsuki's hand and pulled her out of her chair. Reito and Mai roared in laughter, as Shizuru hid her face with hand and giggled. _So feminine_, Natsuki couldn't help thinking, and at once she didn't mind dancing. Her shyness disappeared and she felt more comfortable. Firmly taking Mikoto's hand in hers, she followed the others to the dance floor.

To her dismay, it was roaring with people. They were just too many dancers, how would they be able to get in and once they got in, how were they going to come out of it. At once, the prospect of dancing at such a crammed place looked useless.

"Come lets rock it." Shizuru took Mikoto's hand and pushed her and Natsuki along with her into the crowd. Mai and Reito joined them as the song changed to _Sexy Chick by Akon_.

Two hours had passed and Natsuki still could not believe that she had danced for two hours. Of course, Mai and Reito were still on the dance floor, hand in hand dancing on a slow song. Natsuki had to admit that even though Reito was too tall, and Mai too short, but they made a great pair.

"They are lovely together, isn't?" Shizuru spoke and Natsuki realized that they both had been thinking the same thing.

"Oh yes." She replied, shifting comfortably on her chair. Mikoto had got tired and was sleeping soundlessly beside her. She was very energetic, but still a kid. And as far as Natsuki could remember had turned eleven only last year.

"How long have you known Mai?" Shizuru spoke up again.

Natsuki looked at her, paused as she stared into the crimson and said, "We were together in college; Tokyo University. She is very a very helpful person. Helped me a lot back then."

Shizuru returned her gaze to the couple at the dance floor. Natsuki stared at her porcelain face, her eyes never leaving it even once. "Reito as well." Shizuru spoke after a while, still looking at the couple, oblivious to Natsuki's stare. It took Natsuki a while to remember what they had been talking about, as Shizuru turned towards her continuing, "Maybe that is why they make such a great pair since they both are so nice."

"Yeah, may.."Natsuki could not continue as her phone rang. The second time it had rung at the wrong time. It was Nao.

"Hello." Natsuki answered. She listened to it for a while, as her expression changed to worry. Shizuru knew that something was amiss and looked at Natsuki.

"Look Nao. Everything is fine. Don't worry I will be there in ten minutes." Natsuki was already standing. "Shizuru tell Mai that there has been an emergency." She shouted before disappearing into the crowd of people.


End file.
